Alterations in tumor suppessor genes contribute in a very significant way to the development of human cancers. The last several years have seen an enormous increase in research dealing with tumor suppressor genes and their roles in growth control and tumor development. The proposed conference, in the tradition of Cold Spring Harbor meetings, will emphasize new discoveries and provide an open forum for the presentation of the latest research and results on different aspects of research on tumor suppressor genes and cancer genetics. This proposal seeks support for three successive biennial meetings to be held in 2000, 2002 and 2004. The 2000 meeting will include eight lecture and two poster sessions. The proposed sessions will include the following topics: Cancer Genetics; Control of cell cycle and growth; DNA repair and cancer etiology; Tumor progression models; Apoptosis; Animal models; Transcription; Tumor Suppressors and Oncogenes as Targets for Cancer Therapy; Telomerases and Cellular Senescence. Each session will be chaired by two established scientists in the field including the organizers, who will establish the format of each session based on the submitted abstracts. The chairs will introduce and give an overview of the topics in their sessions. Particular attention will be given to encouraging the active participation of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and new investigators, as well as the attendance of leading scientists in the field. It is anticipated that the meeting will provide unique opportunities for the exchange of data and ideas by both junior and senior investigators in different areas of research as they apply to cancer genetics and tumor suppressor genes. Given the success of past meetings held at CSHL on this topic in 1996 and 1998, we anticipate the attendance of about 400 scientists from laboratories around the world.